


【末子】事故

by Zlyly_0



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Summary: 大明星和他的小助理这样那样的故事XD
Relationships: 润二
Kudos: 7





	【末子】事故

**Author's Note:**

> 大明星和他的小助理这样那样的故事XD

豪华的大厅里聚集了许多人，无论男女都打扮的雍容华贵，然而和人群中那位年轻男性相比都略显逊色。款式简单的黑色西装衬的他身形更加高挑，稍长的头发利索的别在耳后，雕刻般五官分明的脸十分引人注目。

松本润出道短短的两年就已成为了家喻户晓的存在，他作为年度最受欢迎的年轻俳优被邀请参加晚会，不少人走上来和他寒暄他都会礼貌的回应，丝毫没有架子。好不容易歇了口气他赶紧溜到了自助餐台旁揪起正在觅食的小助理的衣领，二宫和也穿着黑色的连帽衫，在人群中显得格格不入，他拿着餐夹不满的朝松本摆了摆手，“放开我啦润君。”

二宫挑挑拣拣了半天也没在高档食物里找到什么想吃的东西，松本看他的盘子里只有些点心有些心疼，他捏了捏二宫柔软的脸颊肉说，“咱们现在走吧nino，我带你出去吃别的。”

“我没事的，你先去和导演都打打招呼。”二宫看到一名三十多岁的男性站在不远处端着两杯酒对二宫微笑点头，他心领神会的轻轻推了下松本，“那边有人找你，润君结束了再来找我就好。”二宫说完就猫着背走到角落里，眼睛倒是一刻也没离开松本。

二宫作为松本的生活助理其实没资格陪同他踏入这种场所的，但平日里随和的大明星因为二宫的事没少和他经济人犟，如果不随时把二宫带在身边他就不好好工作以示抗议，樱井翔无计可施，只能顺着自家艺人的意思。其实有个人能够照顾松本的生活起居也无妨，主要是二宫就是个懒蛋，别说照顾松本了，自己都照顾不好，导致松本经常替自己的助理操心。别的助理都是时刻关注着艺人的需求，松本是拍摄CM中途休息还得监督着二宫吃饭。

樱井曾有过一次想委婉的提醒二宫，结果还没进入正题正好被松本撞到，从松本的角度看就是拥有结实背肌的恶毒经纪人欺负弱小可怜的小助理的画面，他快步走上前像个护犊子的老母鸡一样把二宫扯到自己的身后，正颜厉色对樱井说，“我认为nino做的很好，希望翔桑以后不要训他了。”说完他揽着二宫的肩膀头也不回的离开，二宫走到门口还悄悄回头朝他吐了吐舌头，从此二宫开始名正言顺的偷懒，樱井欲哭无泪。

不过好在二宫是个很聪明懂事的人，虽说表面看着懒散，实则该做的工作从不怠慢，在加上二宫如同吉祥物，来了他们团队后松本的事业蒸蒸日上，平时待人也温柔礼貌，很讨人喜欢，樱井也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，就当同时供着两个小祖宗。

松本又挂上了营业式微笑，他和那名中年男性握了手，又接过他递的酒，“一直久仰您的大名，今天能见到您真的非常荣幸。”

中年男性长相还算端正，他和松本客套了几句，当看到松本喝了那杯酒后他笑得更开心，男人伸手搭上了松本的后背，“大厅太吵了不如我们去天台聊聊吧？”

松本对他的电影非常欣赏，没多想就跟着一起上了楼。室外的冷风吹到身上的时候他才意识到自己的体温高的异常，尤其是下腹燥热不堪，一言不发的男人转身扑了过来，松本头脑混沌一时没来得及闪开就被男人抵在墙上。

“我可是第一眼见到松本君就喜欢上你了，今天终于有机会了。”男人笑得诡异，双手抚上了松本的胸膛，还色情了揉了一把，“药应该起作用了吧？是不是很难受啊。这里只有我一个，松本君是想操我，还是被我操呢？为了松本君我都可以哦。”他个头比松本矮了些，只能垫脚去亲松本的嘴唇。

松本厌恶的偏开了头，强忍着恶心把他推开些距离，“请住手，我对您没有这种想法。”男人被拒绝了仍不死心，伸手去摸松本已经撑起小帐篷的下身，他刚碰上的时候就被松本条件反射的一拳砸在了脸上，鼻血瞬间飙了出来，男人痛的惨叫，捂着自己的鼻子跪倒在地，又恶狠狠的威胁松本。

“我劝你最好听话点，以我的本事葬送你的事业轻而易举，乖乖和我上一次床就什么事都没有了，我还能给你提供资源。”男人抹了一脸的血，看到松本犹豫的样子心里暗道有戏，又慢慢的靠近他。

药效过于强劲，松本眼前开始模糊，下身涨的生痛，仿佛不赶紧发泄出来就会炸掉，他本想推掉这次宴会，可二宫随意的提了一句认为适当的社交对他有帮助，他便欣然接受。沦落到这个地步他顾不上担心自己，反而满脑子都是二宫和也，他白净的皮肤，细长的腿，总是习惯舔嘴唇的粉色舌尖，下巴上色气的小痣，以及身上似有若无的甜味，松本越想越觉得口干舌燥，他无力支撑身体的滑坐在地，二宫的声音响起的时候他甚至以为自己产生了幻听。

“导演先生，我劝你最好也听话一点，刚刚不巧正在录音，不知道录到了什么好东西。”二宫从暗处踱着步走近，还对男人晃了晃自己的手机，“要不要今晚就晒到sns上呢。”

他脑袋上扣着毛绒绒的帽子，像只小黑熊一样挡在了松本的面前，男人气的咬牙切齿，却只能捂着自己不停淌血的鼻子灰溜溜的跑下了楼。  
  
“润君是笨蛋吗！干嘛真的去喝那个色老头的酒。”二宫确保男人离开后扯着尖尖的嗓子抱怨着，伸手去扶松本，“我先送你回家咱们在想办法，还能站起来吗？”

“我自己可以回去，你不用管我了。”松本不自然的曲起腿，避开了二宫的视线。他快忍不住了，二宫继续在他面前晃悠下去他怕自己真的会做出无法弥补的事情。

“你说什么傻话，我可是你助理哦，我不管你谁管你。”他去拽坐在地上的人愣是没拽动，松本比他高不少，宛如个软体动物一样粘在地上。

“…我腿没力气了，陪我坐一会。”

二宫招架不住他奶声奶气的撒娇，只能和他并肩坐下，松本顺势把小助理带到自己的怀里，二宫本以为自己已经对松本的触碰免疫了，可现实是他每次都会心跳加速。松本因为药的缘故呼吸都有些紊乱，打理的整整齐齐的头发被汗水打湿，二宫觉得让他遭罪是自己的失职，心里很不是滋味。他琢磨着同性之间互相帮忙解决生理需求也不是罕见的事，虽说他刚亲眼见识到松本一拳把人揍飞的骇人画面，可帮他缓解情热是当务之急，二宫给自己打好预防针后说了句失礼了就抚上松本的腿间。

松本闷哼一声靠在他的肩上喘息，用脸去蹭他帽子上的绒毛，“别闹nino，住手，我说认真的。”

“都是男人你怕什么，我帮润君先解决一下，不然忍回家会很难受。”

二宫小小的翻了个白眼，觉得松本嘴上说着不要喘的倒挺来劲的样子傻乎乎的，他正去拉松本裤拉链时被钳住了下巴，松本那张精致的脸蛋突然在眼前放大，他莽撞的啃上二宫的嘴唇导致磕破了皮，淡淡的血腥味弥散在两人口中反而让温度更加攀升。他又用舌尖去撬二宫的牙关，小助理惊恐的瞪圆了眼睛，被松本警告性的咬了咬下唇便怯生生的张开了嘴。

肺部的氧气愈发稀薄，敏感的上颚粘膜被反复舔舐说不出的酥麻，二宫被亲的迷迷糊糊的，钻进衣服下摆的手让他一个激灵，他这才意识到自己已经被松本半压在身下，他胳膊肘撑在地上艰难的去推松本的肩膀，“润君？！你在做什么…咿！”

松本的手很容易的就找到了胸口上的乳尖，他两个指头揪住一用力就让二宫说了一半的话就变了调，二宫平时不怎么锻炼，胸部软绵绵的没点肌肉，他像揉弄女孩子的胸脯一样用手掌裹住，掌心把小巧的肉粒压进乳晕里打转。

“我说过让你住手的，现在没机会了。”松本直勾勾的盯着他，仿佛下一秒就会把他拆吃入腹，二宫想着再继续下去恐怕明天的头条会是人气偶像与不知名男性助理在天台大战三百回合之类的文章，真发生到这种地步即使是好脾气的樱井一定也会炒他鱿鱼，可二宫根本推不动企图脱他裤子的人，他的脸上露出怯弱的神情，哆哆嗦嗦的讨饶，“等下！最起码不要在这里吧…被人看到你就毁了啊…回家吧润君，”他越说声音越小，“回去以后做什么都可以，好吗？”

“真的？我想对nino做什么都可以吗？”

“可以可以！要我说多少遍！”小柴犬到了炸毛的边缘，松本这才从他身上起来，一本正经的顶着个一柱擎天的下身就拎着小助理火速回家。

二宫僵硬的握着方向盘百思不得其解，松本差点被潜规则是他的疏忽，他被下了药现在急需发泄也该由他负责，按理来说他给松本找个漂亮姐姐妹妹的共度良宵就完事了，可现在他却开着车，主动把自己往虎口里送。松本一扭十八弯的坐在副驾驶座上，虎视眈眈的盯着自己的猎物，生怕他下一秒反悔跑的无影无踪。

事态发展虽然奇怪，但真让二宫把松本交给别人他更不愿意，他当成宝贝一直照看的小明星岂是别人随便就能沾染的吗，想到这儿二宫总算是茅塞顿开，踩下油门提了速。

到了公寓门外松本心急火燎的开了门，要说刚刚在外面已经是他极力忍耐的状态，那么现在他是彻底毫无顾虑了，得到了二宫的允许，也没有人会打扰他们，来不及进屋松本直接把极易推倒的小助理按在了玄关的地板上。

“呜哇！你慢点啦…”松本用手护住了他的后脑，又含住他的喉结吸吮，手伸到他身后去帮他揉揉磕疼了的小屁股。绵软的手感让他爱不释手，隔着布料搓那两团不起劲，他干脆把二宫的裤子拽到了脚踝。二宫进门不到五分钟就被扒了个半裸，最主要的是一想到触摸他的人是松本他的分身就已经半硬了，现在又毫无遮拦的暴露在松本的眼前让他难为情的涨红了脸。

二宫的脂肪全都堆积到了臀部和腿根，浑圆的臀瓣又富有弹性，松本揉的不亦乐乎，头脑一热就把他色彩亮丽的内裤从中间撕了个两半，布料撕裂的声音让他更加兴奋。

还没等到二宫发火，松本就先发制人，“明天我带你去买，想买几条就买几条。”他憋的额头冒汗，只想赶紧把阴茎塞进二宫的屁股里，可他抬起二宫的腿看到藏在臀瓣中隐秘的肉穴的时候却无从下手，他是觊觎二宫很久了，现在又是浑身燥热只想干他，但强硬的捅进去会让二宫受伤不说，他也舍不得。

总是一副大爷样的松本这时跟个手足无措的小处男一样呆呆的握着二宫的大腿，二宫想笑又不敢笑，他像只小狗崽一样肚皮朝上的蹬了两下腿爬起来，把松本推坐在地，光着屁股跪到了他的腿间，他的脸烧的滚烫不敢去看松本的眼睛，“…我先用嘴帮润君吧，扩张我自己来。”

他没等松本说话就自顾自的掏出了松本的性器，那根已经硬的紫红，他一只手圈不住就两个手同时握住根部，张开嘴含了进去，松本的龟头上已经溢出些咸腥的前液，二宫不觉得反感，反而跟吃了一嘴媚药一样自己的身子也烧了起来。他的尺寸太大，只含了一半多就顶到了喉咙，二宫只能勉强的上下吞吐起来，一边无师自通的用的舌尖去戳他的马眼。

松本舒服的仰起头，按耐不住的在他湿热的口腔里冲撞起来，二宫皱着眉尽量放松自己的喉咙，肉乎乎的手去够自己的身后的小穴，他按压着穴口的褶皱，揉了两下就觉得腰身发软，甬道渐渐分泌出了肠液让手指进入的不那么艰难。二宫的嘴角被蹭的通红，松本的速度越来越快，高潮来的太突然，他急匆匆的把性器抽出来的时候还是有不少精液沾在了二宫的脸上，他睫毛湿漉漉的并不在意脸上的白浊。

二宫抬起湿润的上目线去看松本，松本只觉得他是摄人心魂的妖精，只一眼都能让人深陷其中。刚刚发泄过的性器丝毫不见疲软，或许是药效的问题，也或许是梦寐以求的人终于到手带来的喜悦感。松本把二宫扯近了些，用自己的纤长的手指代替了二宫，他没看过别人的私处，只觉得二宫的小穴粉嫩嫩的，又湿又紧的咬着他的手指相当可爱。他把小穴翻搅出咕啾咕啾的水声，二宫听得面红耳赤，脸埋在松本的肩窝小声的呻吟着。

“呜啊…润君，已经够了…可以进来了嗯…”松本的手指像是故意避开他的敏感点，弄得他身体里痒的难受，迫不及待的渴望着更粗大的事物插进来止痒。松本泄过一次后恢复了理智，有了足够的精力去探索二宫的身体，他含着二宫的耳垂，舌头模仿着交媾的动作进出，听到二宫的话又郑重其事的对他说，“我一定会对你负责的，nino。”

二宫心里觉得这孩子传统的可爱，可他没力气吐槽，前列腺被指腹恶意的按压让他打了个哆嗦，硬邦邦的分身流出了大量的腺液，他赶紧点头附和着松本，松本得到了想要的回答后才露出了满意的笑容，他托起二宫的腰，自下至上的把自己的蓄势待发的性器肏进了湿热的蜜穴。

他没给二宫喘息的时间就开始猛力的顶弄着，力气之大把白皙的臀肉撞的泛了红，二宫断断续续的呻吟配合着松本的动作扭动着腰。

“啊啊…不要一直顶那里…呜嗯…”前列腺次次被准确无误的撞上让二宫尖叫起来，上位让肉棒进入的更深，几乎挤压着他的内脏，他爽的脚趾头蜷缩起来，快感过于汹涌，他招架不住的软了身子随着松本的冲撞无力的起伏着。

松本粗喘着，听着二宫的浪叫动作更不可能放缓，他把二宫的衣服掀到胸口以上，叼起小小的乳头用力的吮吸，用牙齿轻咬住向外拉扯，亮晶晶的泪珠在二宫眼睛里打转，胸前仿佛下一秒就会被吸出奶水。粗大的肉棒肆意的在湿乱不堪的肉穴内抽送，前列腺被凶狠的力道顶弄的快要坏掉，酸胀酥麻的快感不断向他袭来，生理性的泪水从二宫泛红的眼角滑落。

松本被他的小穴吸咬的情欲愈发高涨，恨不得吻遍二宫每一寸皮肤，二宫的表情迷离，沉浸在欲望中的表情媚到了骨子里，他快被强烈的快感逼疯，痉挛的后方涌出热流浇在松本的龟头上，前方硬翘的性器在尚未被抚弄的情况下射了出来。

高潮后他全身的力量迅速流失，眼前已无法聚焦，松本去亲他的嘴唇，浑身软绵绵的二宫乖顺的和他的舌尖交缠在一起。等松本尽兴以后他的小助理已经被操成一摊软泥了，二宫叫的哑了嗓子，小腹全是自己射出来的精液和一些透明的液体，他身上粘腻只想赶紧清洗，无力的小手撼动不了松本分毫只得作罢，任由松本以性器埋在他的体内的姿势抱着他。

“nino的里面好舒服，我都不想拔出来了。”

松本的小奶音说着下流话直接噎住了二宫，他涨红了脸，轻轻哼唧了一声便闭上眼睛装死，二宫不知道恢复清醒后的松本会不会记得荒唐的今夜，他们最起码现在像一对恩爱的情侣温存，能留住这一刻对他来说就足够了。

结果隔天早上，松本把裹成蚕蛹的二宫从床上提溜起来，给他顺好了睡成小夫发型的头毛，载着睡眼惺忪的小助理去了内衣店，带着墨镜乔装打扮过的大明星买下了所有款式的内裤，他提了一手的袋子塞到了二宫的手里，“喏，赔给你的。”

“所以以后还能再让我撕吗。”  



End file.
